Stress
by VyletRayne
Summary: Maura teaches Jane a way to relieve stress.


**Stress**

**A/N: I own nothing! XP**

Maura awakened to find that she was alone in her king sized bed. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. _2:30 Am._ After a few minutes passed and Jane hadn't returned, she rose to go see if Jane was ok. Maura walked down the hallway to the kitchen, and stopped to watch Jane.

Jane sat at the island's countertop, in her light grey pajama pants and dark red tank top. She held her head in her hands as she, her muscles were tense, and her breathing was low.

_Definite signs of being overly stressed._ Maura thought.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked, concern lacing her voice.

Jane sighed before looking up at her best friend. "I couldn't sleep so I got up to work on the case. I've been working for twenty hours straight and I'm no closer now than I was yesterday, when I first started on the case, to solving it."

Maura moved over to Jane and put a warm hand on the small of her back, making small circles. Jane closed her eyes and immediately started to relax, a smile gracing her lips. Maura watched her as the fatigue started to show in Jane's slightly furrowed eyebrows, her tensed muscles, her improper breathing.

_Jane, you always work so hard and give so much of yourself to others, that you never have enough left for yourself._ This wasn't the first time Maura had these thoughts. In fact, these thoughts were what led her to take Jane to yoga or to the boutique. She wanted Jane to be happy and content.

"You always do that." Jane said, breaking the comfortable silence that they'd fallen into.

"Do what?" Maura asked, confused.

"You always make me feel better. I mean, you always know just what I need and you're always there when I need you the most." Jane said. Maura smiled, albeit blushing a little bit.

"I'm glad I can help you, Jane," she said. Jane opened her eyes and met deep, rich, hazel ones. She momentarily stopped breathing at the love and adoration she saw in them. If there was one thing Jane could count on Maura for, it was her honesty. Even her silence was telling. But when Jane looked into hazel eyes, the truth was always there. Maura couldn't ever, wouldn't ever, hide it from her.

Jane turned and hugged her, to Maura's surprise. Maura automatically, wrapped her arms around her detective, marveling in the strength in those arms that held her so tenderly, and placed a chaste kiss on Jane's cheek.

"You need to rest," Maura said, softly.

"I know, but I can't." Jane replied.

"You're under a lot of stress. You just need to relax."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jane asked. Maura's eyes narrowed, slightly, and she pursed her lips, in thought. Jane noticed this and opened her mouth to speak.

"Maura, what are you thinking?" Jane asked, not nervous, but curious. She trusted Maura with her life and vice versa, that's just the kind of relationship they had and they both cherished it more than anything else.

Maura didn't answer her, though, and instead took Jane's hands and led her to the bedroom.

When they arrived, Maura let go of Jane's hands and turned to face her.

"I've been reading different studies about stress and how to deal with it and I want you to try something." Maura said. After a moment, Jane nodded. Maura smiled.

"Ok, first you lie down on the rug with your legs straight and slightly apart." She waited until Jane did this to continue, "Now, make sure your toes are pointed comfortably outwards, arms at your sides not touching your body, your palms up, and your eyes closed. This is called a "relaxed body" position. Take time to relax your body and breathe freely." Jane did as she was told, not saying a word. Maura knelt down, so that she was above Jane's head.

"It's best to breathe through your nose, as the tiny hairs and mucous membranes filter out dust and toxins from the inhaled air." Maura said. Jane's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Keep your mouth closed as you breathe." Maura clarified.

"As you breathe, your chest and abdomen should move together. If only the chest seems to rise and fall, your breathing is shallow and you are not making good use of the lower part of your lungs. As you inhale you should feel your abdomen rising; it is as if your stomach is filling with air. As you exhale, the abdomen comes back in, like a balloon releasing all of its air. This inhale and exhale process should continue comfortably and smoothly. The chest and abdomen should rise as you inhale and fall as you exhale. The chest should move only slightly." Maura said, reciting what she'd read, from memory. Photographic memory.

She fell silent, waiting and watching as Jane slowly started to relax completely. She fell into a kind of trance-like state as she observed Jane. Maura allowed her eyes to roam over Jane's body. _Such toned muscles. She's so beautiful. Her lips are so…inviting. Jane, do you know how much I love you? How deep _in_ love with you I am?_

Jane laughed, startling Maura.

"Why are you laughing? You're supposed to be relaxing." Maura chided, though she was smiling.

"I can feel you watching me. Besides, I am relaxed." Jane said, opening her eyes and looking up at Maura whose face was just inches from her own. They stared into each other's eye for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, before Maura realized that she was leaning in. Both their hearts quickened, and their breaths hitched as Maura's lips brushed ever so lightly against Jane's, before she leaned in completely to capture them. Jane's eyes went wide, momentarily. She felt Maura's tongue run along her bottom lip, slowly, patiently asking for entrance, which she happily granted, closing her eyes.

Both women audibly moaned as their tongues touched for the first time. Feeling the dull aching, fire start in her core, Maura pulled back, breaking the kiss. She opened her eyes to deep chocolate ones staring back at her. Jane slowly sat up and turned to face Maura.

"Jane, I'm-" Maura started. Jane silenced her with a kiss of her own. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

Jane pulled back to look Maura in the eyes. "Please don't say you're sorry, Maura," Jane whispered, leaning her forehead against Maura's.

"Jane, I'm in love with you," Maura confessed. Jane didn't look surprised. No, instead and to Maura's confusion, she smiles.

"I know," Jane said, "I've didn't figure it out for a while. I knew how I felt, but I didn't know how you felt until after Hoyt, the last time."

Maura let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Jane." She said, pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

Jane kissed her back, feverishly, her hands going to the small of her back, practically pulling Maura into her lap. Maura squealed, making Jane smile. Jane moved to the soft, smooth, porcelain skin of her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at it. Maura threw her head back to give Jane full access.

"Jane," Maura moaned as Jane nipped at her pulse point. Jane continued to kiss the skin of her neck, jaw, and collarbone. Jane pulled back and waited for Maura to meet her eyes.

"I don't want to rush you, Maur. We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Jane said, offering her a way of escape. Maura smiled.

"Jane, you are all I want." With that she captured her detective's lips once again. Jane's hands moved to the front of Maura's shirt and began to lift it. Maura leaned back allowing her to remove it and throw it somewhere. Jane's hands moved to her back, unclasping her bra. Then they were on her stomach, trailing up toward her breasts.

As Jane latched her mouth onto Maura's neck again, she began to knead Maura's breasts. "Jane," Maura inhaled sharply, arching herself more into Jane. Jane kissed her way down to one of Maura's breast, taking the pert nipple into her mouth, running her warm, wet tongue over it. "Jane," Maura moaned again, more loudly. Her hips started to move of their own accord, rocking on Jane's leg and Jane could feel Maura's heat and wetness through the fabric of their clothes.

Jane, deciding it was time, stood and carried Maura over to the bed. She set her down on the edge, and removed her own clothes first. Then she offered her hand, which Maura took. She pulled her to her feet and pulled down her shorts and underwear. She motioned for Maura to lie down on the bed, which she did.

Maura watched and shivered as Jane slowly crawled up her body and straddled her while leaning down to kiss her. Kissing her back Maura gasped into Jane's mouth as she bit down lightly on her tongue. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and moaned as she felt Jane's wetness start to rub against her thigh.

Jane broke the kiss to trail small, open-mouthed kisses down the soft, creamy flesh of Maura's neck. Maura turned her head, giving Jane more access. Jane continued her journey south to the dunes of flesh on her love's chest, giving each soft, warm lump an equal amount of attention.

"Oh Jane!" Maura gasped, arching herself slightly into Jane's touch. Jane grinned, running her tongue over the hardened pap, then bit down lightly. Resuming her journey, Jane slowly kissed her way down Maura's soft, warm, smooth stomach to her "nature's valley." Her nostrils flared, catching the scent of Maura's arousal and, knowing she'd caused this reaction, she let out a low growl. She lightly kissed Maura's inner thighs, then the outside of her folds, darting her tongue just barely inside them. Maura gasped, aching herself off the bed.

Jane used the index and ring fingers of her left hand to spread her lover open and gasped then smirked at the glistening wetness she saw there. "You get this wet, Maur?" Jane asked. Maura locked eyes with Jane.

"Only for you," she managed to say in a nearly inaudible voice. Jane was beyond stunned. Her heart skipped a beat and she thought it might burst.

Breaking eye contact, Jane returned her attention to Maura's southern womanhood. She assumed that Maura was aching for her touch as much as she was itching to taste and touch her. Slowly, she licked up between the already drenched folds one time, applying almost no pressure, causing Maura to squeeze her eyes closed in pleasure.

Jane knelt down and opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand. Watching as Jane reached inside to get something, Maura gasped as Jane pulled out a harness already attached to a vibrator. She was mesmerized as she watched Jane slip into it and position herself on top of Maura. Jane was surprised to see how wet the doctor really was.

Jane stared down into Maura's eyes, searching for any sign of doubt. When she saw none, she pushed forward. Slowly, she entered her ME, but froze as Maura gasped again.

"It's ok," Maura said, reassuring her. Jane resumed and pushed all the way into Maura, before pulling all the way back out. She felt Maura shiver beneath her, as she pushed into her again, while starting to suck on the skin of her neck. "Oh, Jane," Maura moaned, as she started bucking her hips to the rhythm Jane set. Jane quickened her pace a bit and waited for Maura to adjust.

"How do you like it, Maura? Fast and hard? Slow and soft?" Jane asked wanting to make this as enjoyable as possible for Maura.

"Somewhere in-between," Maura managed between gasps. She really hadn't ever felt anything like this before, not on an emotional level. She'd never been as close to anyone as she was to Jane, either. Her eyes opened slightly, at the realization. She cupped Jane's cheeks and brought their lips together in an explosion of passion and love. Jane could feel Maura's walls starting to clench around the vibrator and turned it on, making sure to thrust as deeply and fully into her as she could, without hurting her. Each thrust brought Maura closer and closer to climax. Jane pulled almost completely out of Maura and thrust hard and deep one last time. Maura's scream was muffled by Jane's lips and as she rode out her high, she pulled Jane impossibly closer.

She broke the passionate kiss and put her mouth to Jane's ear. "Please don't ever let me go." She whispered in a shaky voice. "I promise you that I won't. I couldn't let go if I tried." Jane vowed.

**I will update my other story soon. I promise. **


End file.
